I Still Loving You
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Chap 3 : Sasuke pergi dari konoha.Sakura mencari sasuke sampai ke sunagakure dan melupakan semua tugasnya dikonoha. Sakura mencari sasuke hanya sendirian.  Hingga suatu saat sakura kehilangan banyak chakra dan tak sadarkan diri disaat banyak segerombol
1. Chapter 1

**_I STILL LOVING YOU_**

* * *

Pairing : sakuXsasu.

Warning : kissing.

Cinta itu abadi..tak kenal batas ruang dan waktu.

Cinta itu segalanya…. Tak mudah terhapus oleh waktu.

Cinta itu selamanya… tak akan terhapus di hatiku.

Cinta…. Cintaku hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

tapi… aku akan terus menjaga cinta ini untuknya.

Namaku.. Haruno Sakura.

Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu ,aku mengagumi seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama 5 tahun ini..aku terus mencintainya.

tapi,cintaku sama sekali tak di hiraukannya.

. Tak apa,bagiku melihat Sasuke ada adalah anugerah terbesar dari yang maha kuasa.

Ku terbanggun dari tidur lelapku semalam.

malam ini 'pun,aku memimpikan sasuke.

Sasuke..

hanya Sasuke…

Sasuke slalu ada dalam hatiku.

Ku bereskan tempat tidurku.

setelah itu,aku bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

hari ini,adalah hari yang paling istimewa. hari,saat aku dan teman-teman team shinobi konoha 5 tahun yang lalu akan berkumpul lagi.

Setelah aku selesai mandi.

Ku pakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan milikku.

Di belakang bajuku tertera lambang clanku yaitu Haruno.

Dan,ku pakai seluruh asesoris shinobi,yang pernah aku kenakan 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" kataku bergegas ingin pergi.

"Sakura.. apa kau tidak sarapan dulu?" kata ibu mendekatiku yang sedang berusaha mengenakan sepatu di depan rumah.

"tidak bu.. Sakura hampir telat… Sakura berangkat,ya bu?" kataku sambil membungkukan badan pada ibuku dan bergegas pergi.

1 tahun yang lalu.

aku,dan shinobi lainnya berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa kami.

walaupun Sasuke ada di Konoha.

tapi,aku jarang bertemu dengan dia.

bahkan tak pernah semenjak kejadian itu.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin.

aku terus berlari,menuju sekolah akademi yang menjadi tempat pertemuan para shinobi angkatanku.

Hingga..

aku sampai di sana.

Di sana sanggat ramai.

Dari jauh ku lihat samara-samar ada sesosok pria yang aku kenal.

dia menggunakan baju warna hitam dan bercelana biru.

baju itu Seperti pernah ku lihat 5 tahun yang lalu.

kelihatannya dia sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan pria yang menggunakan jaket orange .

akupun mendekat.

"Maaf lama menunggu" kataku pada semuanya.

"sakura!..." sapa seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket warna orange itu. Akupun mendekat.

"eh… Naruto" kataku.

Naruto,adalah sahabatku… dia rekan satu team denganku… team 7 namanya..

"hei… Sakura.. kau lain sekali.. beda dari yang dulu" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan seluruh wajahku.

"hehehe.. masa?" kataku sambil tersipu.

Sekarang umurku sudah 18 tahun.

jelas berbeda dengan yang dulu.

saat ini aku bukan sembarang shinobi jounin biasa.

tapi,sekarang aku adalah ninja medis Se'tingkt Tsunade-sensei.

"hei.. Sakura.. apa kau masih ingat dia?",kata Naruto sambil menyenggol-senggol tanganku dan jarinya menunjuk ke salah seorang pria..

"hai.. sakura" kata pria itu.

"S-S-Sasuke?" kataku dengan mata terbeliak.

"Ogenki desuka?" kata Sasuke agak jaga Image.

"Hai genki desu.. Anata wa?" kataku agak gugup.

"Genki desu" katanya singkat..

"hei..hei… aku tinggal dulu ya,.. aku mau ke Hinata. hehehehe" kata Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto juga bukan sembarang shinobi ,sekarang dia menjadi Hokage… .ya,dia… Hokage ke 6 .

Hinata,bukan sembarang teman biasa bagi Naruto..

Hinata adalah tunagan naruto..

Senang ya?.. bisa menemukan cinta seperti itu.

sedangkan aku,sejak 5 tahun hanya seperti berkembang sama sekali.

"Sakura… Hinata itu tunangannya Naruto kan?" kata Sasuke berusaha memulai pembicaraan kami…

"ia… senang ya … akhirnya cinta Hinata terbalas juga" kataku dengan senyuman pada Sasuke..

kami berdua sedang memandangi Naruto dan Hinata.

terlihat mereka mesra sekali. aku jadi iri .

"kyaaa… Sasuke-kun!" seru seorang gadis sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang..

Dia adalah Ino.. rivalku sampai sekarang.

"I-ino" kataku kaget..

"hi.. Sakura.. Sasuke makin tampan ya?" katanya sambil memeluk mesra sasuke sementara sasuke kelihatannya tak suka di peluk ino .

"ino",kata salah seorang pria..

dia adalah sai pacar ino.

"eh.. Sai" kata Ino agak malu. Sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura… Apa kabar?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"baik.. kau sendiri?" tanyaku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"ya.. aku juga baik.. kau hebat ya.. bisa menjadi Ninja medis nomer satu si konoha ini" kata sai memujiku.

"ah.. biasa saja" kataku tersipu.

"ninja medis?.. Sakura ninja medis?" kata sasuke tak percaya.

"ia.. sekarang sakura sudah menjadi ninja medis,yang Se'level dengan Godaime-sama " jelas sai.

"hebat" kata Sasuke terkesan..

"oh.. ya ngomong-ngomong.. Sai sekarang kau tingkat apa?" tanyaku pada sai..

"hehehe… sekarang aku jadi Guru di ninja akademi" kata Sai agak tersipu..

"kalau kau Ino?" Tanya ku pada ino.

"aku… aku masih ,sekarang aku sudah tak begitu aktif di tingkat shinobi. Tapi,aku sekarang senang karena bisa meluangkan waktu banyak untuk toko ku.." katanya penuh senyum sambil merangkul pacarnya,Sai.

"Sakura. Aku dan Sai ingin ke teman-teman yang lain dulu,ya" kata Ino memotong pembicaraan .

aku hanya mengganguk

Dan mereka pu pergi dari hadapan kami.

Pasangan saiXino .. terlihat mesra sekali.

"oh.. ia. Kalau kau Sasuke.. kau sudah tingkat berapa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke .

"sekaranga aku sudah jadi Jounin.. dan aku sekarang jadi guru tingkat genin" katanya sambil tersenyum.

sudah lama aku tak melihat senyuman sasuke.

"hm… hari ini…banyak sekali teman-teman kita yang membawa pasangan ya?" sambung sasuke.

"ia.." kataku singkat..

"kau sendiri.. sudah memiliki pasangan belum?" Tanya sasuke..

aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kau?"..

"Sama"..

"oh"..

Hening…

"Sakura!.. kau makin cantik!" seru Rock lee yang tiba-tiba ada di depannku.

"kyaa.. Lee" seruku terkaget-kaget..

"kau sudah punya pasangan pelum?",katanya _to the poin_.

"hm.. belum" kataku singkat..

"A-a-aku ingin jadi pasanganmu!" katanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

*Bletak*!...

"jangan harap ya!" kataku sambil menjitak kepala Lee .

"kenapa?.. kau masih mencintai dia ya?" kata Lee sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke..

"ah.. sudahlah kau tak perlu tahu" kataku berusaha menutupi perasaanku.

"ayolah Sakura.. beritahu aku" kata Lee memohon .

"ia..ia deh.. aku mengakuinya" kataku dengan raut wajah yang sanggat keberatan.

Ku lihat wajah sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi sumriang….aku hanya tersenyum pada sasuke.

"Sakura. Sasuke. Aku mau ke neji dulu ya?" kata lee meninggalkan kami.

"Sakura." kata sasuke menawarkan aku duduk di bawah pohon

akuppun duduk bersamanya.

Hening….

Aku tak tahu apa yang mau aku bicarakan bersama sasuke. aku bingung jika berhadapan langsung bersamanya.

"hayo.. kalian sedang apa?" seru Kiba dan Shikamaru .

"ah.. tidak berbuat apa-apa kok" kataku angak panic.

"Sasuke.. jangan diemin Sakura dong.. Sakura kan mencintamu . ya tidak Akamaru?" goda kiba pada sasuke.

Akamaru mengongong bertanda membenarkan perkataan kiba.

Sasuke hanya diam.

pipi Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"ia nih…,jangan diem aja " tambah Shikamaru.

"kyaaa… kalan jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Kalian kan punya pasangan masing-masing" kataku sambil merona.

"hehehe.. ia.. ia kami akan pergi.. ayo akamaru.. shikamaru juga" ajak kiba.

Merekapun pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandangi aku.

jantungku berdetup kencang pipiku berubah menjadi merah.

seluruh tubuhku menjadi panas.

aku gugup.

"Sasuke.. aku…" kataku memulai pembicaraan bersama nya.

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku..

"aku….. ",ucapanku berhenti. aku bingung apa yang ingin aku bicarakan bersamanya.. tapi hati ini slalu bergejolak untuk sasuke..

"aku apa sakura?" Tanya sasuke penasaran,sambil menatap dalam mataku.

"ah.. tidak.. tidak apa-apa sasuke" kataku menyangkal.

"aku… aku ingin ke teman-teman yang lain dulu ya sasuke"sambungku sambil meninggalkan sasuke.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan bersama terlalu gugup jika ada di hadapannya.

Aku berjalan menuju rekan-rekan satu angkatan denganku.

ku lihat ada Chouji akimichi yang masih asyik menyantap keripik kentangnya. hehehehe,dia semakin gendut .

ada pasangan Neji dan Tenten yang sedang asyik berbincang dan sesekali bersenda gurau mesra.

"hai.. kawan-kawan" kataku pada Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Tenten,Neji,Sai,Shino,Kiba,Hinata dan Naruto.

"hai juga" balas mereka kompak.

Akupun tersenyum dan berusaha bergabung dengan mereka..

"Sakura… kenapa Sasuke di tinggal?" protes ino padaku.

"hehehehe… habis di diam saja.. jadi aku ke sini" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Ku lihat ke arah Sasuke.

dia akhirnya beranjak dan ingin bergabung dengan kami.

Seperti 5 tahun yang lalu sikapnya masih dingin.

"sasuke" kata ino sambil melambaikan tangan pada sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekat.

"Sasuke.. Sakura kesepian tuh" goda ino.

"kyaaa.. Ino" kataku sambil merona lagi. Sementara sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

…..

Tanpa terasa..

acara reuni shinobi pun usai…

hari ini hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu tapi kenapa ,kenapa aku sendiri malah merusak hari ini.

Seharusnya aku mengajak bicara sasuke.

kenapa aku malah mencuekinya?.

dasar aku ini memang bodoh!.

padahal kan belum tentu aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?.

dasar sakura bodoh!.

Bruk..

ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

aku hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

aku …

aku memang bodoh.

padahal semalam aku bertekad akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi padanya..

kenapa aku malah membiarkannya jenuh.

bodoh!.. dasar bodoh!...

"Sakura!.. ada yang ingin pertemu dengan mu" teriak ibu dari ruang tamu padaku.

"siapa?" tanyaku.

"temanmu" jawab ibu singkat.

Aku pun bergegas menemuai tamuku itu..

aku berjalan dari kamar tidurku menuju ruang tamu rumahku.

Krek..

ku buka pintu ruang tamu dengan perlahan.

Dan ternyata tamuku itu adalah orang yang benar-benar special di hatiku.

dia Sasuke.

"hai.. sakura" sapanya sambil duduk .

wajahku merona.

"Sa-sas-sasuke" kataku gugup.

"kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku dengan penuh penasaran.

"tak apa.. aku hanya ingin bertemu lebih lama dengan mu. lagipula saat ini aku banyak waktu luang." Jelasnya.

akupun duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke.. maafkan aku ya… tadi aku membiarkan kau jenuh" kataku sambil menundukan wajahku.

"tak apa sakura" katanya dengan senyum manis.

"sakura…" ucapnya.

Akupun meoleh padanya.

"Sakura… apa perasaan mu masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya nya _to the poin_..

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa?.. kenapa kau masih menyukai ku?.. padahal waktu itu aku pernah ingin membunuhmu…" tanyanya sambil menundukan wajah.

aku terkesan,akhirnya dia bisa terbuka juga terhadapku.

"karena aku mencintaimu. cinta itu tak akan pernah padam sampai kapanpun" kataku sambil memengang tangan sasuke .

"cinta?" Tanya sasuke tak mengerti .

"ia.. cinta….apa kau tak mengerti cinta?" tanyaku .

sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf sakura,atas kejadian 5 tahun yag lalu. apa lagi saat kau menyatakan cintamu Sakura-chan" katanya sambil menundukan wajah lagi.

ku helang nafas panjang…

"tak apa.. aku sudah terbiasa terluka sasuke" kataku agak menitihkan airmata….

Grep!... sasuke memelukku..

"sasuke.." kataku lirih…

"sakura…" panggilnya..

suaranya terdengar sanggat mengema di telingaku…

"aku menyukaimu Sakura" katanya sambil membelai hangat rambutku yang berwarna pink.

ku pejamkan mataku.

aku bisa merasakan kehangatan cinta Sasuke.

hangat…

"Sakura.. kau adalah gadis yang mau mencintaiku sampai detik ini… tak peduli seberapa keras dan bekunya hatiku, tapi kau terus saja mengejar hatiku… aku sanggat tersentuh karena itu.. tanpa sadar.. aku telah jatuh kedalam cintamu.." katanya dengan hati yang tulus.

aku sangat tersentuh..

hiks..hiks..

dadaku terasa panas…

pipiku merah merona….

Grep!..

tangan ku meraih tubuhnya..

ku peluk ia dengan erat.

sepintas..aku tak percaya apa yang aku lakukan sekarang..

tapi yang jelas ini nyata kan?..

"Sakura.. aku mencintaimu" katanya dengan raut wajah sanggat tulus..

"hiks..hiks.. aku juga mencintai sasuke!" kataku terharu..

"selama ini.. aku terus memimpikanmu.. selama ini aku terus mengharakanmu.. selama ini aku sanggat mencintaimu sasuke!" kataku sambil ku dekatkan kepalaku ke dadanya… dia memeluk erat tubuhku..

Tiba-tiba ia lepaskan pelukanku.

kepalanya di dekatkan ke kepalaku.

matanya yang berwarna hitam itu menatap mataku yang berwarna emrald.

dia terus menatap mataku.

sorot matanya sampai menusuk ke relung hatiku.

tubuhku terasa panas.

pipiku merona amat merah..

dia alihkan pandangan.

Dia langsung memegang wajahku.

"aku mencintaimu" katanya..

cup..

tiba-tiba ia mencium dahiku…

aku terkaget-kaget..

baru kali ini kau di cium sasuke!...

dia menciumku dengan perasaan yang penuh..

Setelah ia menciumku..

"Sakura.. apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku?.." katanya sambil memegang erat tanganku..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganguk..

"apa kau mau mecintaiku sampai akhir nanti?" Tanya nya dengan wajah serius…

"ia Sasuke" kataku dengan senyuman padanya.

dia pun tersenyum padaku.

Sasuke yang dulu hanya jadi seseorang yang tak pasti dalam hatiku..

sekarang ia menjadi sesuatu yang menjadi miliku…

aku sanggat mencintainya…

cinta ini hanya ku beri untuk Sasuke uchiha…..

I still loving your sasuke!

_The end_

* * *

Arigatou udahbaca fic ku ^/^ …

Aku senang kalian mau baca certiaku T.T *terharu*…

Maaf bila banyak keslahan dalam pengetikan.

Hm… sudi kah anda memberi review?...


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan berat hati saiah umumkan "I still loving u" akan terus bersambung . entah sampai berapa chapter . …

Tapi,saiah senang akhirya bisa menulis chapter 2 untuk cerita ini ^^ …

* * *

**_I STILL LOVING YOU_**

Author : Apri-chan haruno

Pairing : SakuXSasu.

Warning : original character,romance

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sempai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto

Chapter 2 : sasuke lost again! …

* * *

Kring!...

Jam wekerku berdering keras, Menyentakkan aku dalam indahnya mimpi.

"hm?... masih jam 6 pagi" kataku sambil melirik jam weker dengan wajah kusut.

Setelah itu ku tutupi tubuhku dengan selimut lagi.

"hah?... jam 6 pagi?" sentakku (baru nyadar).

"Haduh!...udah siang gini aku belum menyiapkan bento untuk sasuke... Hadoh!" kataku sambil meremas kepala.

Gruduk... gruduk…

Aku berlari dengan tergesah-gesah menuju kamar mandi.

"saburo-kun!... Biarkan kakak dulu yang mandi" kataku pada adikku yang hendak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ah.. kakak nanti kakak mandinya lama" protes adik lelakiku itu.

"ah… jangan banyak omong!" sentakku pada saburo dan langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi..

'_huh!... akhirnya aku bisa mengelabui bocah itu ... hahahaha' kata nuraniku_

"ibu!... kakak jahat!" rengek saburo .

"jahat kenapa?" kata ibu dari dalam dapur.

"aku mau mandi tapi di serebot kakak!" adunya.

"sakura!" ...

"ya bu!" kataku dari dalam kamar mandi

"jangan gitu… kau harus mengalah dengan adikmu!"…

"ibu. Aku dengan buru-buru bu!" teriakku.

"huh!... kakak lama banget!.. dasar kakak jelek" ejek saburo dari balik pintu .

"apa katamu?" kataku emosi.

"ah.. gak… engak... gak apa-apa kak" kata saburo berusaha menutupi kesalahannya.

... 5 menit kemudian …

"ah seger juga" kataku sambil mengeringkan rambutku.

Saburo-kun adalah adik lelakiku satu-satunya..

Umur Kami hanya berbeda 5 tahun

Meskipun dia lelaki,namun dia tergolong anak yang pemanja.. (= =a)

"sakura.. lain kali kalau kau ingin berangkat pagi, kau harus bangun pagi-pagi ya?" kata ibu menceramahiku.

"ia bu" jawabku singkat.

Ku ambil udang yang berada di dalam lemari es dan ku langsung mencuci bersih udang tersebut …

Hari ini adalah tepat 2 bulan setelah aku menjalin hubungan special dengan sasuke …

Dan hari ini aku berniat akan membuatkan bento special untuknya..

**…...**

"Ya... Selesai" kataku sambil tersenyum karena telah menyelesaikan bento special untuk sasuke ...

"ku harap sasuke suka" harapku.

"cie.. buat sasuke nii-san ya?" goda saburo .

"ah.. diam kau bocah" kataku.

"kakak galak benget sih?" protesnya.

"biarin" cibirku.

"ibu.. aku berangkat" kata ku.

"ibu aku juga" kata saburo mengikutiku dari belakang.

"hei jangan ikuti kakak" kataku.

"jiah.. siapa yang mau ikut kakak. Aku kan mau ke sekolah akedemi ninja. " jelasnya.

Aku hanya diam..

**…...**

Ku lihat arojiku.. saat ini Pukul 07.00

Aku ingin memberi bento ini ke sasuke dulu,ah. kataku dalam hati.

Ku langkahkan kaki dengan riang menuju tempat latihan team 7 yang dulu .. tapi sekarang menjadi tempat latihan team 3 tingat genin yang dipinpin oleh sasuke.

**…...**

Di sana Ku lihat sesosok lelaki menggunakan rompi jounin dan bercelana hitam pajang.. dia sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon… aku harap dia sasuke.

"sasuke!" panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan pada belahan jiwaku itu.

"oi" balasnya sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku mendekat.

"sasuke,ini bento untukmu" kataku sambil menyerahkan bento yang di bungkus kain berwarna biru.

"arigatou gozaimasu" katanya sambil menerima bento ku.

"hm.. kau sedang apa sasuke?" tanyaku.

"sedang melatih murid-muridku" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"murid?.. apa tidak salah?" kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi . karena di sini aku tak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali sasuke.

"hehehe... ia . sebentar lagi mungkin murid-muridku akan datang " katanya dengan senyum lugu.

"sasuke-sensei!" teriak salah seorang anak dari jauh.

Gruduk-gruduk..

Segerombol anak-anak berlari kearah ku .

"sasuke-sensei!.. aku berhasil mendapatkan ini!" seru salah seorang anak berambut merah sambil mengacungkan sebuah lonceng.

"hahahaha.. bagus " kata sasuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sedangkan anak itu hanya tersenyum jahil.

"eh?" kataku heran .

"maaf sensei.. aku tak bisa merebut lonceng itu" kata salah seorang anak lelaki berambut hijau.

"aku juga" tambah seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang ,dengan wajah murung .

"hahaha.. tak apa . yang penting kalian sudah berusaha kan?" kata sasuke sambil menasehati ketiga anak tersebut .

Saat ini Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang ayah saja hahahaha . kataku dalam hati.

"hm.. tapi sensei.. nanti aku dan hana tak diperbolehkan makan siang" kata anak berambut hijau .

"hahahaha.. ini kan Cuma permaian.. yang kalah atau yang menang sama saja" jelas sasuke dengan tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya tersenyum karena melihat tingkah sasuke yang berubah menjadi baik.

"wah!.. yang benar?" kata anak berambut merah sambil terbelalak.

"hahaha.. ia" kata sasuke dengan tawa jahil.

"jiah!.. sensei curang!" protes anak berambut merah.

"hahahah.." tawa sasuke.

"oh ia.. sakura,perkenalkan ini muridku" kata sasuke kepadaku .

"hajimemashite. watashi wa gen desu" kata anak lelaki berambut merah.

"watashi wa ryo desu" kata anak lelaki berambut hijau.

"watashi wa hana desu" kata anak perempuan berambut coklat.

"douzo yoroshiku ne " kata mereka kompak.

"watashi wa sakura haruno desu.. douzo yoroshiku" kataku dengan senyuman pada ketiga anak itu.

"sensei.. dia siapanya sensei?" kata hana sambil malu-malu .

"dia teman sensei" kata sasuke sambil mengusap kepala hana.

"teman atau teman tuh?" goda gen .

' _kyaaaaa '_ kataku dalam hati.

Pipiku memdadak merah.

"ia teman kok" kata sasuke sambil mengacungkan tangan perdamaian (piss)..

"ah… bohong!... waktu itu aku lihat sensei sama sakura-san berduaan di taman... hayo lagi ngapain aja? " goda gen dengan wajah mesum mirip naruto .

"kya…" pipiku memerah..

Pipi sasuke juga memerah..

"ah.. kalau itu sih Cuma… " jawab sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

"Cuma apa sensei?" kata mereka bertiga kompak..

"hm.." kata sasuke . sepertinya dia kehabiasan akal. Pipinya mulai merona merah saat di introgasi oleh bocah tingkat genin itu.

"hm.. " kata ku memulai pembicaraan..

kalau sampai anak-anak ini tahu aku berpacaran dengan sasuke,pasti mereka mengodai sasuke terus.. lebih baik, rahasia ini di sembunyikan dari mereka saja. Kataku dalam hati.

"hm.. semuannya, maaf aku harus pergi dulu aku ada urusan" kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"ada urusan atau mau lari dari introgasi kami,nih?" goda mereka.

"ah.. bener kok.. onee-san ada urusan penting di rumah sakit" kataku menampilkan wajah yang merona merah.

"sudah ya.. aku tinggal dulu.. sayonara minna-chan" kataku pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

" …. " Kata sasuke..

fyuh.. akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari anak-anak itu. Kalau tidak aku bisa mati berdiri karena malu... bukannya malu karena pacaran dengan sasuke.. hanya saja aku malu jika di godai oleh anak-anak .. lebih baik ini di rahasiakan oleh warga konoha..

hm... hari ini aku harus bekerja di rumah sakit hingga malam..

sebagai ninja medis aku harus slalu waspada dan siap siaga.. merepotkan ya? .. tapi itu adalah pekerjaanku..

**….**

**[Jam 9 malam]**

"aku pulang" kataku sambil membuka pintu rumahku.

"eh.. sakura,kau baru pulang?.. tadi jam 7 sasuke ke sini loh" kata ibu menyambut kepulangannku.

"hah?.. yang benar?" kataku terbelalak.

"ia … Tadi dia Cuma mengembalikan kotak bento mu saja" kata ibu.

"oh…" kataku agak tenang.

**[Pagi harinya]**

Tok… tok... tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga haruno.

"ia sebentar" kataku.

Sreg.. kubuka pintu rumahku.

"sumimasen" kata gen,hana, dan ryo yang tadi menetuk pintu rumahku.

"ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" kataku.

"kami ke sini Cuma mau Tanya… Apa Sasuke-sensei ada di sini?" kata gen dengan mengeryitkan dahi.

"Tak ada… memang ada apa dengan sensei kalian?" tanyaku.

"Sensei… sensei menghilang!" kata hana dengan wajah sedih.

"Hah?.. menghilang" kataku tak percaya.

"ia… " kata ryo.

"Biasanya kalau hari latihan dia selalu _standby_ di tempat latihan… tapi sekarang dia tak datang .. kami sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam,tapi sensei tak kunjung datang. Kami pikir sensei ada di rumah sakura-san " jelas ryo.

"kalian sudah mencari sensei ke pelosok desa?" kataku.

Mereka bertiga mengelengkan kepala.

"ayo kita cari di pelosok desa!" tegasku.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"oke.. kalian berpercaya?... hana-chan kau cari disebelah selatan… gen-kun cari disebelah timur… ryo-kun kau cari disebelah barat. Dan aku cari di sebelah utara!.. nanti kalau sudah kita bertemu lagi di tempat latihan team 3 !... kalian mengerti?" perintahku.

"hai sakura-san!" jawab mereka kompak.

Skrap!.. ketiga shinobi genin itu menghilang dari hadapanku

"ibu!.. aku pergi dulu!" kataku beranjak pergi.

"sakura sarapan dulu!" perintah ibu.

"Tak usah bu!" kataku.

Aku berlari.. aku terus berlari untuk mencari sasuke.

"_sasuke!.. kau dimana?" teriakku dalam hati._

Sasuke!... dimana kau?... aku takut kau kembali ke jalan yang salah lagi!... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi!... sasuke!...

Dadaku terasa panas lagi…

Kenangan buruk akan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu mulai terkuak lagi..

Hatiku terasa di robek dalam,saat aku mengetahui kalau sasuke menghilang lagi dari konoha…

Mataku terasa perih... cairan putih keluar dari mataku… aku tak ingin sasuke menghilang lagi!... sasuke dimana kau?...

Setiap warga konoha yang berpapasan dengan ku slalu ku tanyai.

"apa anda melihat sasuke uchiha?" kataku pada Setiap orang yang ku temui.

Tapi, mereka semua hanya menggelengakan kepala.

Aku putus asa… setengah wilayah konoha telahku telusuri…

Aku sedih!..

Aku marah!..

Aku takut kehilangan permata hatiku lagi!...

**_To be continue!_**

**

* * *

**

* * *

maaf bila masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan Di chapter 2 ini ^^v...

Bisa kasih riview?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ^^…

Maaf baru update lagi, coz piriranku lagi gak karuan T.T .

Dan,sebelumnya aku minta maaf lagi kalau chapter ke-3 ini agak gaje,alay dll. T.T .

Jangan baca fic ini kalau anda tak menyukai saia.

Mulai ajah ceritanya aja lah. jangan banyak bosa basi *plak!. padahal sendirinya yang bosa basi*.

* * *

**_I Still Loving You_**

Author : Apri-chan Uchiha haruno

Pairing : SakuXSasu.

Warning : OC,OOC, Geje, Alay, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sempai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto

**Don't like,Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : You Are My Heart.**

Ku duduk termanggu di bawah pohon di lokasi latihan team 3 .

Putus asa,itulah yang aku rasakan.

Tak ku pikirkan semua tentang pekerjaanku sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit. Yang hanya kupikirkan hanyalah Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke.

Kini yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menunggu anak didik Sasuke yang berpencar.

Rasanya semenjak,Sasuke pergi hatiku terasa dibawa menjauh olehnya.

Skrap!.

Tiba-tiba saja ketiga bocah genin itu hadir dihadapanku.

"Kalian sudah menumukan sensei?" kataku dengan khawatir.

Mereka bertiga hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura-san. Bagaimana dengan Sensei?" rengek Hana.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk Hana.

"Apa kalian sudah cari ke apartemen Sasuke-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Belum" kata Gen sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajakku sambil beranjak pergi.

Mereka berdua mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai fikiran untuk mencari Sasuke di apartemannya.

Ku harap disana ada Sasuke.

Ku telusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha bersama ketiga bocah genin itu.

Dari raut wajahnya bisa ku lihat banyak kekecewaan di hati mereka.

Mungkin mereka sanggat menyayangi Sasuke,sampai-sampai mereka merasakan kehilangan yang menjadi-jadi.

Sesungguhnya bukan mereka yang merasa kecewa!. Tapi aku, aku yang sanggat merasakan kehampaan itu.

Aku lah yang selalu berjuang selama 5 tahun untuk menahan hasrat rindu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang luka itu terkuak lagi.

Aku terluka.

Semoga Sasuke masih ada dikonoha.

Sasuke!. Dimana kau? . teriakku dalam hati.

**…..**

Tanpa terasa kita telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Tok... tok... tok

Ku ketuk pintu aparteman Sasuke.

Tapi tak ada yang membuka 'kan.

Tok... tok... tok

Ku ketuk lagi dengan keras tapi tak ada yang menyahut.

Tok... tok... tok.

Ku ketuk lagi pintu apartemannya.

"Sasuke!. Tolong bukakan pintu!" teriakku.

Tapi tak ada respon dari dalam.

"Sakura-san. Bagaimana ini?" kata Hana dengan sedikit merengek.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"Hn. Sumimasen. Numpang Tanya,kalau Sasuke Uchiha-san sedang pergi kemana ya?" Kataku pada salah seorang pemuda yang melintas di koridor apartemen ini.

"Saya kurang tahu. Tapi waktu tadi malam,saya melihat dia sedang beranjak pergi dengan menenakan jubah" ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau pacarnya Sasuke-san, kan?" tebak pemuda itu.

Pipiku mendadak merah.

Ketiga bicah genin itu memendangku dalam.

"Eh?" kataku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ah… Aku hanya temannya" kataku menyangkal lagi.

"Oh." kata pemuda itu dan langsung berlalu.

"Sensei pergi ya?." kata Ryo dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa Sensei meningalkan kita?" Tanya Hana sambil mengucek matanya.

"Apa sensei tidak sayang kepada kita?" kata Gen.

Mereka bertiga kecewa.

Aku mengusap kepala mereka dengan kasih sayang.

"Hei, Jangan sedih. Pasti sensei tak akan pergi lama, percayalah" kataku dengan senyum padahal hatiku juga terasa teriris.

"hm,Aku ide . Bagaimana kalau kita minta kunci cadangan pada penjaga aparteman?. Siapa tahu Sensei sedang asyik tidur di dalam" kataku berusaha menghibur mereka.

"Ide bagus!" kata Gen sedikit bersemangat.

"Ayo Ryo!.. kita kebawah" ajak Gen.

Ryo hanya mengangguk.

Kedua anak itu berlari menuju tangga yang mengantarkan mereka kelantai dasar.

Sementara aku dan Hana hanya menunggu mereka didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Hana masih merengek.

Kutenangkan hatinya dengan cara memeluknya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Pasti semuannya akan baik-baik saja" kataku dengan ucapan yang lembut.

Hana merengek dalam pelukanku.

"Hana, kenapa aku sanggat kehilangan Sasuke-sensei" tanyaku.

"Karena… Karena sensei itu seperti ayahku sendiri... Satu tahun yang lalu ayahku meninggal karena pertarungan konoha dengan akatsuki… Semenjak itu aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan hati seorang ayah lagi… Dan hanya dengan sensei aku bisa merasakan kehangatan hati itu lagi " ujar Hana sambil menangis.

"cup… cup... cup… Sakura-san janji deh,nanti aku akan mencari sensei sampai dapat" kataku menghibur Hana.

Tiba-tiba saja senyuman manis menghiasai gadis kecil itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sakura-san!. ini kuncinya" kata Gen mengetkan kami berdua.

Ku ambil kunci dari tangan Gen dan langsung ku masukan kedalam tempat yang ada di bawah gagang pintu.

Krek.

Kubuka pintu aparteman Sasuke dangan perlahan.

"Sasuke!" panggilku.

Ku dorong lagi pintu ini untuk bisa terbuka lebar.

Dzing.

Hanya Suasana sunyi yang bisa dirasakan oleh kami.

Gen nyelonong masuk dan di ikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

"Sasuke-sensei!" teriak mereka.

Aku kaget, katena di tempat ini Sasuke juga tak ada

Aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk tenang .

Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak ada disini… Padahal ini peluang teakhir untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa mematung sementara mereka sedang mencari Sasuke di sisi sisi ruangan dalam apartemaen ini.

Bruk!.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lesu. Hingga tanganku merasa menimpa di atas selembar kertas yang tertelungkup. Ku alihkan pandangan pada kertas itu. Dan tak lama kemudian ku angkat kertas itu dan langsung ku bolak balikan kertas tersebut.

Mataku terbelalak saat aku membaca tulisan di selembar kertas tersebut yang berisi : _"aku pergi untuk dirimu,sakura… aku mencintaimu. love Sasuke uchiha"_ .

Ku tutupi sebagian wajahku.

Kutundukan wajahku.

Aku tak percaya dengan notes ini!.

Apa yang sasuke maksud?. Kenapa ia pergi untuk diriku?.. Apa selama ini aku selalu membuatnya merasa resah hingga ia pergi meninggalkannku?.

Apa maksudnya semua sandiwara ini?.

Aku tak tahan bila hatiku dipermainkan seperti ini!.

Mataku perih.

Dadaku terasa teriris.

Cairan bening menggenangi mataku yang berwarna emrald.

Hiks... hiks.. .hiks.

Kemana perginya wahai permata hatiku?.

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu Sasuke?.

Seluruh kesedihan,kekecewaan dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu . Ditambah luka trauma akan kehilangan Sasuke 5 tahun yang lalu,menambah kesengsaraan hatiku.

Hatiku terasa galau.

Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya sampai kemana!.

aku bingung. aku sedih!.

Aku…

Aku tak tahu siapa lagi orang yang bisa ku jadikan naungan seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin aku memohon lagi pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang telah menjadi Hokage!. Jika aku melapor padanya, mungkin seluruh konoha akan geger kembali.

Aku tak ingin kembali kemasa itu lagi!. Terlebih lagi Sasuke pergi karena ulahku!.

Apa salahku yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke?.

mataku perih!.. cairan putih itu akhirnya membasahi kedua pipiku… aku tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini!.

Tanpa disadari ketiga anak itu ikut menangis karena melihatku sedih.

ku sodorkan secarik kertas yang membuat hatiku teriris pada mereka.

Mereka melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Hana hanya merengek, sedangkan Ryo menenangkannya.

Dan Gen,Gen hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ke-2 kalinya,Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan aku dan desa kami tercinta.

lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat mematung sambil melamuni Sasuke. ku rasa hatiku telah pasrah saat ia meninggalkanku.

Namun dalam hatiku telah bertekad _"Aku akan mencari Sasuke lagi!. Dan aku tak akan meminta bantuan kepada seorangpun karena aku sudah dewasa!"_ kata nuraniku yang berusaha memberontak.

Ku bangun dari tempat duduk yang tadi.

Ku hapus air mataku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku.

Ku tarik nafas panjang.

"Aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke!. percayalah!" kataku pada ketiga bocah itu dengan berusaha mengumbar senyuman seperti naruto.

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan langsung memelukku.

Mulai sekarang, aku tak kan bergantung dengan siapa pun .

Walaupun banyak rintangan yang menerpa ,tapi aku akan selalu mencari Sasuke sampai dapat. karna Sasuke adalah permata hatiku. Dattebayo Sakura-chan!.

-o0o-

( Empat hari kemudian. )

Bruk!.

Tubuh lemahku akhirnya tumbang empat hari aku terombang anbing oleh perasaan galauku.

Telah ku telusuri seluruh pelosok konoha dan sunagakure dengan seorang diri.

Rasa lelah dan letih lah yang sekarang aku rasakan.

Dengan hati yang teriris aku terus melanjutkan perjalananku, tanpa tujuan dan petunjuk.

Semua urusan dikonoha ku tinggal'kan demi untuk mencari Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahan!" kataku sambil menangis karena kakiku sampai lecet.

"SASUKE!" teriakku di tengah-tengah hutan ini.

Tubuhku gemetar. Seluruh cakra telah banyak ku kerahkan.

Kepalaku terasa pusing.

Pandanganku kabur.

Semua yang aku lihat dihutan itu perlahan hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan orang mungkin anbu yang menghampiriku.

Hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

-o0o-

Ku lihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum diujung sana. Dia sendiri.

"Sasuke!" panggilku.

Namun Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Sasuke!" panggilku dengan suara lantang sambil berlari.

Namun bayang Sasuke makin menjauh.

Menjauh.

Menjauh.

Dan terus menjauh.

**…**

"Sasuke!" teriakku.

"Eh?" kataku heran.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar,ya?" kata Naruto sambil menopang dagunya.

Ternyata aku sekarang telah berada di ranjang rumah sakit dikonoha.

"Sudah empat hari kau meninggalkan konoha, Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sinis.

Aku hanya dapat menundukan wajah.

"Kalau ada masalah,bilang saja kepadaku. jangan sungkan sungkan" jelasnya.

"Aku tahu kau pergi untuk mencari Sasuke,kan?" tebaknya.

"Eh?. k-k-kenapa kau tahu?" kataku sambil terbelalak.

"Ya aku tahulah!. Dasar bodoh!. Anak didik Sasuke telah memberi tahuku… Katanya Sasuke pergi lagi,ya?" jelasnya dengan pandangan teduh.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Bletak!.

Naruto menjitak kepalaku.

"Naruto!" sewotku.

"Lain kali kau harus menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku!. Kau jangan memanggul sendiri untuk permasalah seserius ini!" sentaknya.

"Selama empat hari tak ada dirimu,rumah sakit ini mengalami kekacauan!. semua obat-obatan disini mengalami keterbatasan. Dan hanya kau yang bisa meracik obatnya. " sentaknya.

"Gomenasai rokudaime-sama" kataku sambil bersedih.

Rasanya saat ini aku ada di banyak persimpangan dalam konflik!.

Rasanya aku sanggat merasa bersalah kepada semua orang!.

Dasar Sakura bodoh!. Sentakku dalam hati.

Hiks...hiks..

Rasanya aku tak tahan memanggul masalah ini!.

Air mata lagi-lagi yang membasahi pipiku.

"Dasar bodoh!" sindir Naruto.

"Kalau urusan Sasuke, semua bisa diserahkan kepada Anbu!. Dan kau hanya perlu berdoa dan bekerja disini!" katanya dengan wajah sinis.

"Gomenasai." hanya kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Ok!. Demi menebus kesalahanku,sekarang aku akan meracik obat!" kataku dengan semangat yang membara.

Bletak!

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjitakku.

"Aduh!" keluhku.

"Dasar bodoh!... Baru saja satu hari kau istirahat. Mana mungkin cakra dan tubuhmu bisa pulih dengan seketika!. " kata Naruto menasehatiku.

"Tapi!" kataku.

"Ah. Sudah,kau istirahat saja… Nanti kalau kau sudah pulih 100% ,kau harus keruanganku ya?. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " katanya.

Aku hanya menangguk.

"Jya. Mata ashita" kata Naruto samil beranjak meninggalkanku dalam ruangan ini.

hening.

'Sasuke' panggilku lirih sambil meringkukan tubuh.

hening

Tok… tok… tok …

Seseorang telah menetuk pintu ruanganku.

"Masuk!" kataku singkat.

"Sumimasen" kata orang itu.

"Sakura-san" sapa ketiga bocah genin yang menjadi anak didik Sasuke.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"One-chan" kata saburo yang tanpa disadari ikut masuk bersama mereka.

"Sa-saburo!" kataku terbelalak.

"One-chan kemana aja?. saburo khawatir" katanya dengan wajah mendung.

"Saburo." hatiku luluh.

"one-chan Cuma... " Ucapanku berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Saburo memelukku dari samping.

"Saburo kengen!" katanya sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Saburo" kataku lirih sambil membelai kepala adiku itu.

Setelah itu ia lepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura-san, ini bunga dan buah-buahan untuk mu… Semoga cepat pulih, ya?" kata Gen di selingi dengan Hana yang menaruh bunga liliy putih dan Ryo yang menaruh keranjang berisi buah di atas meja.

"Arigatou" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka hanya nyengir (?)

"sakura-san . maaf telah membuatmu khawatir atas kejadian Sasuke-sensei yang menghilang. " kata Ryo.

Aku hanya menangguk dan tersenyum.

-o0o-

( 2 hari kemudian.)

Tenagaku sudah pulih.

Aku sudah bisa pulang kerumah.

Namun ada amanat dari rokudaime yang harus ku tepati.

**…**

Tok... tok... tok.

Ku ketuk pintu ruangan rokudaime dengan tenang.

"Masuk!".

"Sumimasen." kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Oh.. Kau" kata Naruto yang tak lain adalah Rokudaime-sama.

Aku hanya menangguk.

"Aku sudah pulih. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"Ehem… Berhubung selama 4 hari kau kabur dari konoha dan tanpa kabar sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, Aku akan memberikan tugas tambahan untukmu" katanya dengan tegas.

"Tugas apa?" kataku sambil mengenyitkan dahi.

"Kau akan aku tugaskan ke kirigakure!. Kebetulan saat ini kirigakure mengalami kekurangan tenaga medis" jelasnya.

"Apa kau siap?" perintah rokudaime.

"Hai. Rokudaime-sama" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Tapi… " Kataku agak ragu.

"Tapi,apa?" tanyanya sambil memangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi. Izinkan aku tuk bertemu Sasuke" kataku sambil memohon.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bertemu Sasuke! " elaknya.

"Tapi!" kataku.

"Sudahlah!. Sasuke kita serahkan pada Anbu!. Dan siang ini kau harus segera berangkat ke Kirigakure." Tegasnya.

Aku ingin sekali bertemu Sasuke walaupun itu hanya semenit.

Seminggu tanpa dirinya rasanya bagai satu abad.

Aku sanggat khawatir akan keadaanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, rokudaime-sama" kataku dengan nada datar.

"Sumimasen." kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

**….**

Dengan berat hati kulangkahkan kaki menuju perbatasan gerbang konoha.

"Sakura-san!" teriak salah seorang anak.

Aku menoleh.

"Eh,kalian" kataku pada ketiga bocah genin anak didik Sasuke dan pada adiku Saburo, yang tadi memenggilku.

"Sakura-san. Gomenasai!. Kami telah membuat Sakura-san menjadi begini " kata mereka sambil membungkukan badan.

"Daijobu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Kalau sasuke-sensei sudah pulang ke konoha. Tolong bilang,jangan mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku di sana pasti baik-baik saja. " sambungku.

"Baik Sakura-san" kata Gen sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu,ya?" kataku berusaha mengakhiri perjumpaan kali ini.

"Nee-chan!" rengek Saburo dan langsung memelukku.

"Dasar bocah bodoh!. jangan menangis!. nanti nee-chan menangis juga" kataku sambil membelai kepala saburo.

Tanpa terasa Mataku berkaca-kaca saat ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

Rasanya jika aku meninggalkan konoha seluruh hatiku tertinggal di desa ini.

"Sayonara minna-chan" kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Sayonara!" kata mereka kompak.

Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung berlari.

Aku harus ke pelabuhan untuk menyebrangi pulau untuk menuju ke kirigakure.

-o0o-

( Dipelabuhan )

Angin laut membelai rambutku.

Dengan hati yang amat terpaksa kulangkahkan kaki untuk naik ke perahu.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi kenapa aku harus menjalani hari ini dengan hati yang merana?.

Sasuke. Lagi-lagi karena sasuke aku menangis.

Lagi-lagi kerena dia aku menjadi galau begini.

Butiran air mata keluar dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku.

Hatiku terasa teriris lagi. Kakiku terasa berat untuk kulangkahkan.

"Nona, apa kita jadi menyebrang?" kata seorang yang bertugas mengantarkan penumpang untuk menyebrangi pulau.

"Ia. Tapi, tunggu sebentar pak" kataku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ah. Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan sasuke. Kata batinku.

Ku hapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan berusaha untuk tegar.

Ku ambil nafas panjang dan ku hembukan secara perlahan.

Setelah itu hatiku mulai sedikit lega.

"Bagaimana,nona?" sapa orang tadi.

Aku mengangguk.

Dan langsung ku gerakkan kakiku untuk menginjak lantai perahu.

"SAKURA!" panggil seseorang dari jauh.

Aku menoleh kesumber suara itu.

Mataku terbelalak saat aku menyadari yang memanggilku tadi ternyata dia adalah sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriakku.

Butiran air mata bening membasahi kedua pipiku lagi.

Sasuke berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku.

"Sakura" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Suara Sasuke terdengar menusuk kedalam hatiku yang selama ini kosong.

"S-sa-sasuke. Kau kemana saja?. Aku dan anak didikmu sanggat menghawatirkanmu" rengekku.

"Aku pergi untukmu,Sakura" katanya dengan suara yang teduh.

Ku lepas pelukannku padanya dan...

Plak!

Aku menampar pipinya dengan keras.

Pipinya berubah menjadi merah karena telahku tampar.

"Dasar bodoh!" sentakku dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Sakura?" katanya kaget.

"Aku sanggat mengkhawatirkanmu!. Kau kemana saja sasuke?" sentakku.

"Selama ini aku pergi untuk mencari batu joshin-sama!. Ini semua demi kamu! " sentaknya.

Aku diam.

Aku tak tahu apa yang inginku kata kan lagi.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" kataku dengan nada datar.

"Aku tahu dari diary mu" katanya sambil menundukan wajah.

"Maaf Sakura. Malam itu saat aku mengembalikan kotak bento mu... " Katanya mulai bercerita.

**Flashback on**

Malam itu.

Tok… tok…tok.

Seorang pemuda mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga haruno dari luar .

"Ya. tunggu sebentar" kata Nyonya Haruno.

Krek.

Nyonya Haruno membuka pintu.

"Sumimasen" kata pemuda itu .

"Eh. Sasuke, ayo masuk" ajak Ibu Sakura pada Sasuke .

"Ia bu ." kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam rumah Sakura.

"Hm… Ibu,aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak bento ini" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kotak bento milik Sakura yang tadi siang .

"Oh. Ia nak, arigatou" kata Nyonya Haruno.

"Sama-sama" …

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura kemana,bu?" kata Sasuke menanyakan Sakura.

"Oh,Sakura. Sakura masih di rumah sakit,nak" kata Nyonya Haruno sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Oh. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu ya?" kata Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Eh, masa sebentar sekali?" kata Nyonya Haruno.

"Hm… Aku ada urusan sebentar bu" kata Sasuke tersenyum lugu.

"Sasuke nii-san!. jangan pulang dulu, Saburo-kun mau kenal lebih jauh dengan nii-san" kata Saburo sambil menarik-tarik tangan sasuke.

"Eh?. Saburo,jangan begitu" nasehat nyonya Haruno.

Sementara Saburo hanya mencibir.

"Haha. Kau lucu. Kau adiknya Sakura, ya?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ia. Nii-san pacarnya kan?" tebak Saburo.

"Eh?. Saburo! ,kau tidak sopan" kata Nyonya Haruno sambil mencubit pipi Saburo.

"Eh, eh, ia-ia ibu" kata Saburo memohon ampun.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Lain kali jangan hiraukan perkataan bocah ini, ya?" nasehat Nyonya Haruno pada Sasuke.

"Haha. Tak masalah, bu" kata Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"ayo onii-san" kata saburo sambil menarik tangan sasuke.

Saburo membawa Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan.

"Nah, perkenalkan namaku Saburo Haruno" kata Saburo memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Nama nii-san, Sasuke Uchiha. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke nii-san udah berapa bulan pacaran sama Saku nee-chan?" tanyanya.

"Udah 2 bulan"

"Oh "

"Nii-san, aku ingin memberitahu satu hal" kata Saburo

"Apa?" kata Sasuke agak penasaran.

"Nii-san tau gak,kalau 1 minggu lagi nee-chan bakal ulang tahun?" tanyanya.

"Hah?. Yang benar?. " kata Sasuke terbelalak.

"hah?... Nii-san gak tau?" kata saburo sinis.

Sasuke hanya menanguk.

"Satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama kan? " katanya dengan nada datar.

"Hm… Rasanya,Onii-san ingin sekali memberi hadiah untuk One-san mu … Tapi Onii-san tak tahu apa hadiah yang pas untuknya" katanya dengan nada lesu.

"Hm… saburo-kun pernah liat, tiap malam Saku-nee chan sering banget nulis di buku diary" kata Saburo.

Ting!.

Lampu petromak menyala di atas kepala saburo .

"Gimana kalau kita liat aja buku diary Saku-nee chan" usul Saburo.

"Ide bagus!" kata Sasuke menyetujui usul adiknya Sakura.

"Hm.. Onii-san tunggu di sini dulu ya?. Nanti Saburo ambil bukunya dulu ya" kata Saburo.

Saburo meninggalkan Sasuke dalam ruangan itu.

30 detik kemudian.

Saburo menengteng sebuah buku bercover merah dan bercorak bunga sakura.

"Ini Onii-san" kata Saburo sambil menyodorkan buku diary tersebut.

Sasuke menerimannya dan langsung membuka halaman demi halaman di buku tersebut.

Hingga ada satu halaman yang bisa membuat pikirannya diary itu tertulis ...

_Dear diary._

_3 hari yang lalu, aku melihat ada sebuah kalung indah berbentuk bunga Sakura serta berputik dari batu Joshin-sama [Batu Dewi] yang di jual disebuah toko perhiasan di konoha._

_Batu itu berwarna merah delima, dan hanya orang-orang terpilih yang dapat mengambil batu tersebut di fujiyama ._

_Aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Tapi kebetulan waktu itu aku tak membawa uang lebih. aku langsung pulang untuk mengambil uang, dan saat aku kembali ke toko itu, ternyata kalung tersebut sudah ada yang membeli. Aku kecewa . padahal aku ingin sekali memilikinya._

(Begitulah isi diary tersebut.)

"…" kata sasuke.

Saburo menatap sasuke penuh penasaran.

**Flashback off**

"Setelah itu aku berfikir kalau baju joshin-sama ini yang kau mau" kata Sasuke.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura-chan" katanya sambil menyerahkan kalung berbentuk Bunga Sakura dan berputik batu joshin.

Aku terharu.

Selama ini yang ia maksud _"aku pergi untukmu"_ itu bukan untuk meninggalkanku kerena aku menyusahkannya. Melainkan ia pergi untuk mengambil batu joshin di fujuyama untuk hadiah

ulang tahunku.

"Dasar bodoh." Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya,namun air mata ini tetap tak berhenti untuk mengalir.

Grep

Aku memeluknya.

Sasuke membelai lembutku dengen penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu,Sakura" katanya.

Suara itu bergema di telingaku, sampai-sampai membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu juga" kataku.

"Hm. Permisi,Nona kita jadi menyebrang tidak?" kata orang yang tadi.

"Eh?. Sebentar, pak" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sasuke. Maaf aku harus pergi." Kataku.

"Ia. Aku tahu. Kau dapat misi kerena ulahku,kan?" katanya sambil menundukan wajah.

"B-b-bukan begitu!" kataku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sakura. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku mohon, tolong kau harus mengenakan kalung ini." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggengam kalung berbatu joushin itu.

Aku hanya mengganguk.

Dengan gerakan reflek, Sasuke mengenakan kalung itu di leherku.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat menggunakan kalung itu" katanya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Nona" tagur orang itu.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sanggat menghargai jerih payahmu" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum

Tiba-tiba.

Cup

Dia mencium dahiku.

Aku kaget, ciumannya terasa menusuk ke ulu hatiku.

Aku sanggat bahagia.

"Selamat jalan. Sakura Haruno, Sidahi lebar" ejeknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Haha" aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ejekannya.

Setelah itu aku langsung menaiki perahu yang ingin menyebrangiku.

"Sayonara Sasuke!" teriakku pada Sasuke.

"Sayonara!" teriaknya padaku.

"I love u, Sakura!" katanya.

"I love u too" kataku membalasnya.

Aku terharu.

Air mata pun menetes mengiringi perpisahan kami.

Sasuke itu bodoh!. Padahal yang aku inginkan bukan kalung batu josin ini. melainkan, aku hanya menginginkan hatinya.

Tak apa… yang penting dia bisa menunjukan perjuangannya demi cintaku.

I LOVE U SASUKE!

**_The E nd_**

* * *

Jiah... jiah... jiah!.

akhirnya aku menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan paksaan ToT

Gomenasai kalau lagi-lagi saya banyak kesalahan dalam proses pengetikan.

Padahal saya sudah berusaha secara maksimal.

Para reader bisa kasih review? ^^ .

Saya sanggat membutuhkan riview dari kalian.

Dan lagi-lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic ini ^^.

Saya senang jika kalian sudah sudi untuk meluangkan waktu utuk membaca fic saiah yang gaje ^^".

Bye..


End file.
